The present invention relates to the desalination of saltwater. More specifically, the present invention provides a mechanism wherein saltwater is distilled by heating up the saltwater and moving the resulting water vapor that is produced by the heat through a tunnel toward a receptacle, separating water from the salt present in saltwater. The present invention can be powered by solar energy.
Fresh water is among the most important resources for life on earth. Water is not only needed for direct human consumption, but for basic food production as well. It is essential for both growing agricultural crops as well as for the feed and care of livestock. Water is also used in a multitude of household and industrial uses as varied as bathing, washing clothing and cooling machinery. Many power plants also use water in the production of electricity by burning a fossil fuel and heating up water to create steam that is used to turn large turbines that power electric generators. Many of these applications require fresh water or water with a lower salt concentration. Unfortunately, fresh water is a scare commodity as there is a limited quantity available for use, and the quantity that is available can be expensive. Conversely, ocean saltwater comprises upwards of 90% of the water found on the planet. Therefore, there is a need for an efficient method of removing the salt from the abundantly available saltwater to produce consumable and useable fresh water.